


New Horizons

by missjo



Series: Jimmy Kent and His Amazing Potential Sexual Harassment Suit [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More office smut au! Jimmy takes Thomas home. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> This particular drabble is supposed to between "Tension and the Spark" and "Naughty or Nice." They would be in order if I could've finished this back when I initially wanted to. I should write faster haha!

Jimmy had Thomas in his living room. He couldn’t stop staring at him as he casually walked around the small, cluttered room to look at random knick knacks with apparent interest. He looked strange in so domestic a setting; outside the office. The sight was making Jimmy’s mouth dry and his palms sweat.

“Can I get you anything t’drink?” he asked, breaking the tense silence.

Thomas looked over his shoulder at him. “Sure. Whatever you have is fine,” he replied with a casual air Jimmy envied.

Jimmy hurried into his kitchen and pulled the most expensive beer out of his fridge. He studied it with a frown but grabbed another. It would have to do.

“All I have is lager, I’m afraid,” he announced and opened Thomas’s bottle before handing it to him. “Wasn’t plannin’ on guests.”

Jimmy noticed Thomas’s fingers tremble where they held the bottle and smiled as he sat down on his ratty couch. At least Thomas was nervous too; it made him feel less foolish.

“So I thought long and hard on that sexuality crises as promised,” he said after Thomas had sat down beside him. He took a healthy gulp of his beer as Thomas took him in with wide eyes. “Not sure I’m goin’ t’have one. Perhaps I’m too old for a proper freakout or maybe I’m too distracted.”

“Distracted?” Thomas asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Jimmy looked him over. Thomas was wearing well fitted jeans and a short-sleeved button down that allowed Jimmy to see his smooth, strong arms. His mouth was dry again. “Uh huh.” He set his bottle down on the coffee table after one last sip. “Whenever I’m around you, see, I don’t have time to think about how I’m sleeping with another man.”

Thomas’s brows lifted even higher. “How’s that then?”

Jimmy leaned forward into Thomas’s space. He breathed in the musky scent of him. “I’m far too distracted by  _you_ , o’course.”

Thomas’s lips parted in surprise. Jimmy pressed two fingertips against his full bottom lip and traced the warm, soft curve.

“You have no idea how you fill my brain,” he continued, his voice deepening. “Your hands, your mouth, your voice…”

He could feel Thomas’s shaky intake of breath. It sent a thrill down Jimmy’s spine. Thomas reached out a hand to touch him. Jimmy took it in his and raised his knuckles to his lips.

“Jimmy--”

“No… let me seduce you,” he whispered and lowered Thomas’s hand. He took Thomas’s beer and set it on the table beside his own before slinking forward on the couch.

Their noses brushed and for a moment they were simply breathing each other’s air. Then Jimmy leaned down to capture his mouth in a kiss. He whimpered at the taste of him and ran his hand down the flat plane of Thomas’s chest.

Thomas’s long, beautiful fingers were running through his carefully styled hair encouragingly. Jimmy situated himself between his legs so that the lengths of their bodies pressed up against each other. He gasped when he felt Thomas going hard against his hip and took his bottom lip between his teeth.

He felt so firm and good beneath him. Jimmy ran his lips along the stubbled line of his jaw and then down the curve of his neck. “You taste amazing,” he breathed against his warm, flushed skin. He ran his thumb under Thomas’s shirt and felt the soft skin there. He felt a few bristly hairs just below his navel and stopped, heart racing, to look down into Thomas’s lust hazy gaze.

He ran his fingers along the line of hair and watched in wonder as Thomas’s eyes fluttered closed and then open again. Jimmy kissed him again and slid his hand down to the band of his jeans. Thomas moaned into his mouth when he dipped his fingers just inside.

“Christ-- Jimmy--” Thomas groaned breathlessly and arched his hips up towards him.

“Ah--” he gasped at the sudden pressure on his own cock and took few deep breaths to steady himself. He grazed his knuckle along the outline of Thomas’s hard prick. He could feel a damp spot against the denim and licked his lips hungrily.

Jimmy carefully unfastened Thomas’s jeans and pulled them and his pants down so that his cock sprang free. It was thick and red with a bead of precome at the tip. Jimmy had the sudden urge to taste it. He swallowed the urge down to save for later and wrapped his fingers around the girth of it.

Thomas groaned and arched into the touch. Jimmy kissed him once more and tried his best to stroke him like he stroked himself. It was surprisingly awkward but he continued, determined to make Thomas feel how he had made Jimmy feel that evening in his office.

“Turn your hand,” Thomas breathed into his mouth before sucking on Jimmy’s tongue.

Jimmy grunted, his own hips twitching forward, and did as Thomas suggested. It was easier then. Thomas grasped helplessly at his shoulders as Jimmy picked up his pace. Both of them were breathing hard. Jimmy’s blood was rushing in his ears. He echoed every sound of pleasure that Thomas was making.

He realized with stunning clarity that Thomas was going to come seconds before he was spurting over his fist. Jimmy watched the pleasure cross Thomas’s face and stroked him through it until he had gone soft and sensitive in his hand.

He lifted his fingers to taste it. It was bitter, almost bleachy, but Jimmy didn’t mind it so much. His cock throbbed at the taste. Suddenly very aware of his own arousal, he quickly unfastened his jeans and tugged them down. He took his cock in the hand still covered with Thomas’s come and began to stroke himself off.

He was so close he ached from head to foot with it. “Ah--  _Thomas_ \--” he groaned and clumsily undid the bottom of his shirt to expose his soft, hairy stomach. “Christ--”

“Jimmy,” Thomas breathed from where he lay beneath him, his pupils still blown and his expression still dazed from his orgasm as Jimmy ran the tip of his prick over the bristly hair below Thomas’s navel.

The skin beneath was warm and soft. Jimmy choked back a sob. The contrast between soft skin and coarse hair was driving him mad as he rutted against him.

“Ah-- yes-- yes right--” he babbled, toes curling, and then he was shooting come all over Thomas’s stomach.

Jimmy collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath, and waited for his vision to clear. He was relatively certain he couldn’t feel his toes. He had never come so hard in his life.

He remained curled into the warm comfort of Thomas’s chest for a minute or two and breathed in the sweat and sex smell of him. When he was finally able to lift  his head and look down at him he found Thomas staring up at him in pleased disbelief.

“So, I definitely like shaggin’ blokes,” Jimmy said with a smirk and kissed the corner of Thomas’s mouth. “Guess that’s my sexuality crises solved then.”

For the first time Thomas didn’t argue, just kissed him full on the mouth. Jimmy kissed him back, feeling warm and sated and happy.


End file.
